Hitherto, image pick-up apparatuses using solid-state image pick-up device such as digital still camera, etc. are being popularized. With popularization of such digital still camera, realization of higher picture quality is required. Particularly, in digital still camera having a large number of pixels, etc., photographing (imaging) zoom lenses excellent in image formation performance, which comply with solid-state image pick-up device having a large number of pixels, are required. Further, there also exists strong demands for miniaturization and realization of low cost so that compact, inexpensive and/or high performance zoom lenses are required.
For example, in the optical system described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1996-248318 publication, prism is inserted into a first group having positive refractive power to thereby bend or fold the optical system to promote miniaturization in the optical axis direction. In the optical system of this type, front (optical) gem (front lens element) and reflection member are large by the configuration of plus lead so that miniaturization is not sufficient.